


The Vampire and His Princess

by crzykittyfangirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast, Delena, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzykittyfangirl/pseuds/crzykittyfangirl
Summary: Damon Salvatore was once a prince who had everything he could want. But when he not only becomes vampire and then loses it all, he becomes angry and bitter letting his negative emotions control him. A witch curses him to remain with his humanity turned nearly completely off until he can learn to love again and earn someone's love in return before the last petal on the enchanted rose falls then his humanity will return completely and permanently but if not, it will disappear for good.Elena Gilbert is a young woman who lives in a village nearby. When her brother Jeremy goes missing after leaving for the fair in a neighboring town she searches for him and finds him at Damon's castle...





	The Vampire and His Princess

Once upon a time, deep in the Italian countryside lived two young princes. They both were kind and good. The elder one took after their late mother in looks, especially his eyes. With dark hair and light blue eyes he was called often called the Raven prince by those who knew him. The younger one was light haired with light green eyes and was thought of the kinder, softer one. For Damon, the older one could be brash, blunt and sometimes a bit of a jerk. He was selfish and had a terrible temper but the one thing he wanted most in the world was to be loved for exactly who he was. Stefan, the younger one though most people didn’t know it, had a darker streak. He had a temper too but it was better buried, more concealed than Damon’s. Their father was unkind and set in his ways. He favoured Stefan over Damon and it showed when he was quick to send Damon off to fight in the war as soon as it began. When Damon came back because he didn’t want to fight in a war he didn’t believe in, his father was did not take kindly to that. 

The Fall after Damon’s twenty fourth birthday and not long after Stefan’s seventeenth, a young woman and her lady maid came to their castle. Her name, Katherine Pierce. She told them her family had died in a tragic fire and she had no else to go. They took her in, gave her a beautiful room in the castle. But Katherine was coldhearted, cruel and unkind. She was insanely selfish and manipulative, only for caring for herself. However due to her beauty and seductive charms, both brothers begin falling for her, each vying for her attention. She toyed with both of them, sleeping with each of them making them both try to win her favour. Though, Katherine had a dark secret. She was a vampire and had been on the run from a vampire named Klaus for five hundred years. Her lady maid, Emily was a witch who stayed with her because of a debt. 

When Damon and Stefan learned of her secret, Damon didn’t mind, for he loves completely and recklessly and until it consumes him. But Stefan was scared and so Katherine used a trick vampires have called Compulsion. It was a sort of mind control, and she used it to make him not scared of her. Many months later, their father learned of her secret. He and the servants created a plot trap her and kill her. When Damon and Stefan learned of this they tried to stop it. Emily came up with a plan to ensure Katherine’s safety. 

But, Katherine had no intention of following through with Emily’s plan though pretended to be in favour continuing to play with the brother’s affections. As time drew nearer to when their father was planning to take her out, she begin feeding the brother’s her blood multiple times a day. On the night, it was meant to take place, she was drugged with Vervain by their father and taken away to the church on the castle grounds to be burned. Damon and Stefan tried to save her but were shot by their father for being for trying to free what he thought of a demon. 

Many years later, about 110 years later Damon had been searching for away to free Katherine while Stefan was ripping his way across the midwest. While looking for her, Damon stopped in Chicago he saw her in a bar. When he confronted her, she told him the truth. She had never loved him or his brother, it was just a game to her. He was heartbroken, having still loved her for all those years. 

Not long after that, he got a letter from a vampire he and Stefan had met not long after they turned, named Alexia Branson telling him that Stefan had killed himself out of guilt for killing and draining more than 600 people. Now, having lost both his brother and had the woman he had loved tell him she never loved him he was full of grief. He traveled aimlessly for a long while before he returned to their castle in Italy. Due to to his immense grief, he became rude, overly selfish and angry all the time. The servants were frightened of of him, everyone except for Alexia who had come to try and help him and his head servant, Alaric .

Many more years pass and Damon grew more and more into what one might call a tyrant, his anger, hate and sadness ruling his every move. One night, during a terrible storm an old woman knocked on his door. In return for shelter from the storm, she offered him a single rose. Mad at her for interrupting his feeding, he turned her away. 

She warned him not to be so dismissive and to not let his negative emotions get the best of him but he dismissed her again, she transformed into a witch. When he saw this, he asked for forgiveness but it was too late. For she had seen that his anger, hate and grief had very nearly consumed him. She cursed, doomed to keep his switch turned almost completely off until he could learn to love someone again and earn their love in return. 

And the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love someone and earn their love in return by the time, the last petal fell, then his humanity could come back completely and permanently. But, if he didn’t then his emotions would disappear for good. As the years passed, he fell into despair, for who ever learn to love a monster?


End file.
